


It's Still Beautiful

by raindropyj



Series: Beautiful Tomorrow [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Beautiful Tomorrow addition!, Fluff, Insecure Jaebum, M/M, Mentions of Yugyeom and Bambam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-09 00:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10399635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raindropyj/pseuds/raindropyj
Summary: It was only a matter of time before his boyfriend noticed that Jaebum was being insecure, a little distant.  He didn't know why it bothered him so much, why should three little words be so important to him?But still, he wanted so badly just to hear them once.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know if I was pleased enough to post this, still don't know. But since GOT7 won on the show today for Never Ever, I decided, hell, why not.
> 
> Also this IS an addition to my other story, Beautiful Tomorrow, so if you read this without reading Beautiful Tomorrow first, you may be a bit confused but not too much. Enjoy!

It was only a matter of time before his boyfriend noticed that Jaebum was being insecure, a little distant. He didn’t mean for it to happen of course, he never thought that a little insecurity would nag at him, always in the back of his head begging for reassurance. After all, Jaebum was a pretty simple man, at least he thought so. He never wanted too much, he worked during the day and went to school and then came home to Youngjae and Coco greeting him with a smile and a bark. It was a simple and calm life for him right now, and he couldn’t ask for more.

There was one thing however, that he wanted so badly to hear but didn’t know how long he would have to wait. The three little words that every girl in romantic comedy movies always anticipate, waiting for so long to hear their too handsome of a boyfriend to say I love you. Jaebum never thought that he would be like those girls, never exactly liking rom com movies because they were always too cliche, too obvious, but now as he was waiting on tables at the coffee shop he worked at, he realized that he was the same as them. 

Whenever he saw a situation like that, he wondered why the girl couldn’t say the words first, why did it always have to be the other way around? But Jaebum was just being a hypocrite, guilty of not being able to get the words out of his own mouth like the loser he was. It was constantly on the tip of his tongue, like an itch he couldn’t scratch. Sometimes he’d look at Youngjae in the mornings with messy bedhead, or they’d be driving home some evening after dinner out in the city and he’d steal a glance, wanting so bad just to let the words slip from his mouth but it just never did.

Youngjae was at one of the tables of the cafe, fingers tapping on his tablet as he checked his email and his now honey blonde hair pushed back in an organized mess on top of his head. The color was Jinyoung’s idea, Youngjae and his coworker going behind his back during the summer and coming home with lighted locks of hair. Jaebum couldn’t speak for a while after he first saw it, the color complementing his boyfriends looks so well and looking like an angel every time the sun shined on him. 

Ever since the day Youngjae had found him, he became the sweet remedy that just made everything so much better and bearable. So why did his heart feel so heavy?

Jaebum sighed and looked at his watch. Five more minutes, just five more minutes until he could ditch the drabby brown apron on his waist and leave with his hand in Youngjae’s. His boyfriend had been waiting for his shift to end for over an hour after his own schedule ended. So to waste time, Jaebum went to the coffee counter and slowly made two drinks, iced coffee for Youngjae and hot for himself. By the time he was done, he was officially off the clock. 

Leaving the apron behind, Jaebum made his way over to Youngjae whose head was rested on his hand and watching as he walked over with a smile on his face. After handing him his iced americano, Youngjae stood and held his hand out. “Come on, let’s go for a walk.”

 

“Yugyeom called me earlier while I was with Bambam.” Jaebum heard his boyfriend say, the noise of the TV nearly drowning his voice out. “He talked to me for one second before he realized that Bambam was in the room and I had to give up my phone for an hour and half of these two talking about the games they should play when they see each other next.”

“You can’t blame them, they miss each other. It has been a few months since they’ve last seen each other.” 

“I know I know,” Youngjae replied, throwing his socks on the floor and making Jaebum wrinkle his nose. “It was kind of hilarious but at the same time, I miss Yugyeom. You’d think that having two five year olds around is too much but it’s so much more dull without him around.”

Jaebum knew, he knew all too well. He spent years being a volunteer and looking after Yugyeom, he even ended up being Jaebum’s most important person for a while before Youngjae came along. But even now, Yugyeom was still family to Jaebum, just as important and always will be. 

“The hospital isn’t the same.” Youngjae said, voice void of much emotion and sitting on the floor with his head resting back on the seat of the couch. “It’s colder now.”

Jaebum sat so Youngjae was between his legs and he began running his fingers through the blonde's hair, trying to ease Youngjae back into his normal self. “I know, Jae, I know. As much as I love Bambam, I don’t think I can go back into that place without Yugyeom around. I think that’s why I’m so grateful that you’re making sure he has someone to spend time with.”

His boyfriend wrapped his arms around his legs and looked up at him. Jaebum stared at Youngjae, brown eyes drawing him in so deep and his lips a perfect shade of pink Jaebum just wanted to lean forward and kiss him to the end of time. They sat like that for a few minutes and the heavy feeling in his chest started to settle in more substantially the longer he watched Youngjae. Eventually Jaebum moved light hair out of the way and kissed Youngjae’s forehead instead. 

“You know,” Youngjae started as Jaebum got up and went to the kitchen getting a glass of water. “Bambam misses you, he talks about you alot.”

Jaebum flinched. The guilt that spread over him was making his heart feel even more weighed down and he put the glass down in the sink, watching as the water from the tap flowed. 

“Hyung?”

“I’ll call him in the morning.” Jaebum answered, plastering a small smile on his mouth as he looked back at Youngjae who was still seated on the floor before leaving the room and heading to the bedroom, exhausted from guilt.

As soon as the door closed, Jaebum let out a drawn out sigh, one that he had hoped would lift the weight from his body but somehow only made it worse. Not to mention it was the first time leaving Youngjae behind like that, he felt like an insecure mess of a human being. 

This wasn’t how it was supposed to go. 

 

Jaebum woke up in the middle of the night, Youngjae sleeping close to him, his body radiating heat making it almost too hot for the thin duvet that covered them, their legs in a tangle. He turned on his side to face his boyfriend, covering them both in the blanket to block out the chilly summer air. It was colder out than usual but Jaebum enjoyed the breezes that the weather provided him with these days, and to be honest, he didn’t enjoy sweating that much.

Youngjae slept soundly, slow and steady breaths leaving his mouth and his hand curled around a stuffed animal that Yugyeom had given him to remember him by, even though the five year old still called every other day. It was an image that Jaebum wanted to stay in his head forever, always available to look at whenever he wanted to. 

Jaebum thumbed over Youngjae’s cheek for a moment, feeling the softness of the younger’s skin under the pads of his fingers. He knew he wouldn’t wake up, Youngjae being the most sound sleeper in the world, fire alarms could be blaring but he would still sleep through it. It worried him sometimes, especially when he first started staying with Youngjae and had yet to get used to the peculiar sleeping habit. If Jaebum ever went away for a weekend to his parents he would no doubt probably worry about whether or not Youngjae would wake up in case of an emergency. 

He took a moment to take in his boyfriend's beauty, even in the night, sleeping and a little bit of dried drool on the side of his mouth he was otherworldly. 

“I love you.” Jaebum whispered, taking his hand away and cuddling closer to Youngjae’s body, wanting the warmth for himself. 

The words almost seemed too easy to say in the darkness of the room, however, he also knew that Youngjae didn’t hear it. The weight was still there, a little lighter now that he knew he could verbally say the words out loud, but it still upset him because he didn’t know if he could say it if Youngjae was awake and listening. He never imagined three words being so powerful and hard to say, it was nerve wracking. 

With a sigh and one last look at the person in front of his eyes, dim moonlight highlighting Youngjae’s features even through the curtain, he closed his eyes and went back to sleep. 

 

Jaebum woke up to Youngjae’s hand on his forehead and the younger sitting next to him on the bed, duvet only over one of his legs. Somehow Jaebum had taken the entire blanket while he slept. When he seen that Jaebum was awake he spoke up.

“Hyung, are you sick?” He said, taking away his hand. 

“Why would you ask that?” Jaebum asked while sitting up, using the duvet to cover them both like he had earlier that night.

“You’re acting strange.”

There it was again, the heavy guilty. Jaebum’s shoulders were seriously starting to hurt from all of this weight, it was starting to feel like breathing had become a task. Youngjae had a tiny pout placed on his lips and Jaebum wanted to wipe it away, preferably with his lips. But of course he let the heavy weight inside of him fester a little longer as he fought with those tiny three words in his head again instead. 

When he first thought of saying the three words, it was during their beach trip with Yugyeom. As he sat there with Youngjae by his side and they were watching as the tiny five year old was running along in the sand with a bucket full of shells he caught from the edges of the ocean, the words creeped up into his mind in that moment but it was like his tongue was stuck to the roof of his mouth. He had stared at Youngjae for the remainder of their trip home. As time went by though, the itch just got stronger, the thought more frequently occurring.

“I’m sorry. I just have a lot on my mind is all.” Jaebum pulled Youngjae in for a hug, missing him in his arms, their heartbeats now matching in their embrace. 

“Talk to me,” Youngjae whined on his shoulder. “Is it something you can’t tell me?”

“Of course not! I’m just… Struggling with how to say it.” He was blushing now and considered himself lucky that Youngjae hadn’t pulled away yet to see his red rose cheeks. 

“You know you can tell me anything, right? That hasn’t changed has it?” Now Youngjae was insecure, great job Jaebum. The younger pulled away to look at him straight in the eye with a confused expression that was pulling at the strings of Jaebum’s heart. 

He sighed.

“I trust you with my entire life, Jae. That isn’t going to change. I promise you. It’s just-” He was seriously about to tear his hair out. 

“Hm?” The puppy dog eyes that his boyfriend was giving him made him crack.

“Do you like me?”

“Like you? Of course! What do you mean? Jaebum we’re dating.” Youngjae said the last part so seriously it was almost funny. 

He wiped his hands across his face before trying again. “Do you… Lo-”

“Love you?” Youngjae was smiling now, smugly and with mischievous eyes. Jaebum just nodded, swallowing his nervousness. 

"Do I love you?" Youngjae said it in a way that sounded like he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Then his eyes softened as he wrapped one of the spare blankets that sat at the end of the bed around Jaebum’s shoulders and pulled him close by the corners he was holding. "Of course I do. You have no idea how madly in love I am with you Im Jaebum."

Jaebum’s heart skipped at the words, not just skipped, but his heart was beating a full ten times faster than it was before he was sure.

“Youngjae.”

“Yes?”

“I love you.” The words slipped so easily now. He didn’t know why or if he just needed that comforting confirmation from Youngjae first, but the weight was gone, slipping away as he watched the smile on his boyfriend’s face bloom so blindingly bright in the dark, rainy morning light. 

“I know.” Was Youngjae’s reply, he let go of the corners of the blanket and scooched closer to him, their bare knees knocking together. “Is that what you were so worked up about these days?” Youngjae finally asked, “If I loved you?”

Jaebum tried to hide his embarrassment with a pillow he took from the head of the bed but Youngjae ripped it away, his plan failing and the heat under his skin making him tint red all over again. He groaned. “Yes and no. I was mostly struggling with trying to tell you.”

“Since when?” 

“Since when, what?”

“Since when have you loved me?” His boyfriend had that glint in his eye again, the one that told Jaebum that he was waiting for something. 

“I think I loved you even before I even realized it. It really came to me when we were at the beach. It was sort of like a late realization though, ‘Oh, I love him’ type of thought.” 

Youngjae was the one blushing now, they were like dominoes being knocked down by embarrassment one by one but always coming back to the start, aka, Jaebum. 

“The day I met you…” Youngjae said now, looking down and taking Jaebum’s hand, playing with his fingers. “I don’t know if I can say I loved you then, but I knew that you were a person I couldn’t leave behind. It was like I knew that encounter would be a turning event in my life. And it was.”

Jaebum kissed Youngjae’s forehead, taking the other off guard. “I love you.” Then kissed his cheeks, “I love you.” He continued to kiss his nose and eyelashes and muttering those words again and again until he got to his mouth, pecking chastely at first until Youngjae tugged him in closer, not letting him pull away. 

Hands snaked around his neck until Youngjae was close enough to be in his lap, lips still moving persistently against his own. Jaebum smiled against soft lips noticing how Youngjae wasn’t as shy with kissing anymore and he pulled his boyfriend up so he was straddling his thighs. They were still only in their shirts and underwear and Jaebum could feel the soft skin of Youngjae’s legs against his.

They pulled apart after a few lust crazed moments, breathing heavily to give their lungs some much needed oxygen and stared at each other, noses only a centimeter apart. Youngjae’s eyes were hooded and he was breathing short gasps of air through puffy pink lips and Jaebum knew he could never get enough. He would never tire of kissing the person in front of him and he would never not want Youngjae’s presence away from his grasp. Never would he ever stop loving Choi Youngjae. 

Finally, again he said, “I love you.” covering Youngjae’s lips with his own once more.

**Author's Note:**

> 2Jae have my entire heart. As you can tell by now. I hope you liked it and if you read this before Beautiful Tomorrow, I hope you're not too confused. I'm also posting this while I'm sick so if theres any error please tell me. 
> 
> Also, a new 2jae fic is in the works! A little bit more angsty so I'm having a fight with it currently but I'll start posting soon! <3 :')


End file.
